hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePureChaos/Game Update 2.70
Official Patch Notes: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-september-update/ ---- The September Update for HITMAN 2 brings another blockbuster month of updates, improvements and fixes – plus a brand new location and two Special Assignment missions for Expansion Pass owners! The headline act is Haven Island, a brand new sandbox location that welcomes players to the warm beaches and tropical paradise of The Maldives. The narrative thread of this mission picks up directly after the events in the New York bank and brings an exciting conclusion to the HITMAN 2 Expansion Pass content. Two new special assignments also take Agent 47 to Miami and Whittleton Creek, with one mission leading into the next. 47 begins in Miami with his target as the head of a company known as Atlantide… ---- Release Details and Server Maintenance The September Update (aka 2.70.0) will arrive on September 24 and we expect it to be between 1 GB and 1.5 GB on consoles and 700 MB on PC. There will be server maintenance at the usual times between 11:00 and 15:00 UTC to prepare for this release. Stay tuned to the @IOInteractive Twitter page for updates. Please be aware that the in-game version numbering (2.70.0) might differ from the update name that is used by your console. Expansion Pass Content Release Details Owners of the Expansion Pass will be able to download the new Haven Island location and Special Assignment Pack 2 from their platform stores starting on September 24. We recommend that you always search for it directly on the platform store and download the content from there. Haven Island and the Special Assignments Pack 2 will release at the same time – but the exact time will vary depending on your platform and region. Here is a full list of the release times for the new content and when you can begin downloading. 'Location: Haven Island' 'Special Assignment: A Silver Tongue (Miami)' 'Special Assignment: A Bitter Pill (Whittleton Creek)' ' ' Haven Island DLC on consoles will be approximately 3.5 GB and Special Assignments Pack 2 will be approximately 8.5 GB, due to including two locations in the pack. On PC, Haven Island clocks in at approximately 2.5 GB and Special Assignments Pack 2 will be 7.5 GB. September 24th Xbox One (Global) 13:00 UTC PS4 (Europe) 13:00 UTC PS4 (North America) 15:00 UTC PC (Global) 17:00 UTC September 25th PS4 (Asia) 03:00 UTC PS4 (Japan) 03:00 UTC Game Update 2.70.0: What’s Changing? Item Labels We have added clear, colour-coded labels to items that make them easier to see at a glance when selecting them in the in-game inventory. For example, the Chloroform Flask will have the ‘Consumed Poison’ label and a purple ‘Sedative’ label. Accident KO’s ' We’ve fixed an issue where NPC’s that were knocked out / pacified by an accident and then found by another NPC would cause the Silent Assassin rating to be failed. '''Suit You ' We have fixed a community-reported issue where The Summer Suave Suit (Hot Summer) and the Cashmerian suit does not count as a ‘suit’ with regards to challenges and Contracts Mode. '''Mission Story Shutdown We’ve fixed a community-reported issue where elements of Mission Story guidance could be encountered even when it was disabled in the Options Menu. Bank Blocker We’ve fixed a community-reported issue in New York where items that were placed or dropped under the bank truck could not be retrieved. Bank Reverb We’ve fixed an issue that could cause some dialogue in New York to occur with higher than expected reverb. The Void We have closed a gate to the Upside Down that could be found in New York when opening the door to the break room. Bank Robber ' We’ve fixed an issue where Agent 47 could rob the Bank in New York with just his finger guns. Alternatively, we have fixed an issue where 47 could drop a weapon whilst aiming and then continue ‘aiming’ without the weapon. This was only possible when the Weapon Aim setting was toggled on. '''4-star SA ' We have fixed an issue where a 4-star Silent Assassin rating could be achieved when 47 is spotted / noticed by targets before eliminating them. '''Illegal Action As part of a continuous effort to improve the overall experience of the in-game HUD, we have made a change to the description of illegal items in the interaction wheel. That’s the box that appears when you have chosen to perform an interaction and need to choose what item you want to use. Previously, an illegal action would say ‘Executing this action while visible to others will get you into trouble’. We’ve simplified this to simply say ‘Illegal Action’. Smooth Scroll ''' We’ve made a quality-of-life change to the text scrolling, so that it’s now smooth as butter. '''Inconsistent Sniper Scores We have fixed an issue that could cause inconsistency in score during a co-op match in Sniper Assassin. Flash Crash We’ve fixed an issue where PS4 players could encounter a crash when eqipping both new items from the Smart Casual Pack in their loadout. Ghost Crash We’ve fixed an issue on Xbox One where a multiplayer error in Ghost Mode could be caused when sending an invite to another player. Location Division ''' ''' We’ve made a small tweak to the Destination menu to better separate the sandbox locations from the Sniper Assassin maps. Legacy: A House Built on Janbiya ''' We’ve fixed an issue where the ‘Mission Mastery’ challenge in Marrakesh > A House Built on Sand would not be completed, despite players completing the requirements. To earn progression on this challenge, players will need to complete all Mission Stories and 5 Assassination challenges. '''Illegal Action We’ve fixed an issue that could cause an edge case scenario where players who purchased a Location Pack (e.g Miami Pack) and then the Expansion Pass were unable to purchase the Upgrade Pack and therefore access to the remaining locations in HITMAN 2. Where It’s Due, Part Two ''' ''' We have updated the in-game credits to include the work done on our new content (Haven Island & new Special Assignments) as well as new members of the team. Emetic Island ' We’ve fixed an issue where the inventory image used for the Emetic Grenade was displaying as the regular Flash Grenade. The correct image will now be shown. Known Issues We’ve listed some of the game’s known issues below, so that you know we’re aware. We’ve always got eyes on the Technical Support and Bug Report threads on the Forums and Reddit too, so if you’ve reported something there, we almost definitely know about it. To save us from writing it repeatedly, “We are aware of an issue where…” *'PC players are experiencing “0x8000000_” (and related) crashes Status: We recommend that players who have been experiencing this issue use DX12, as this has been reported to fix the issue. This remains an open issue that we are continuing to gather data on to pinpoint the cause. At this time, we don’t have a specific fix planned. *'Players can encounter problems when dropping items needed for specific exits in Contracts Mode' Status: This issue is caused when using specific items that are required for ‘hidden’ exits. Currently, the game is unable to detect the status of the item when dropped and so defaults to a fail state. Investigations into a permanent fix are ongoing. *'Area Discovery challenges, in some particular edge cases, do not unlock properly' Status: We believe that this issue is fixed, however we are awaiting confirmation from community members that have helped us to troubleshoot it. If you are having this issue, please report it to us to expedite this process. *'The SA rating is not failed when a dead body is found, if a tranquilizer was used before the lethal kill' Status: This is an issue with many components and we are investigating a fix that doesn’t have other impact on the systems that are affected. *'Fire extinguishers (and propane flasks) no longer explode when an explosive is detonated on them' Status: We’ve made progress on this issue and have had success with fire extinguishers exploding when using a breaching charge, propane flask and a gas canister. However, the issue seems to be situationally dependent on certain factors – including how many items there are in the room / radius of the potential explosion. We are investigating a permanent fix. *'‘Hold my Hair’ challenges are difficult to complete due to emetic poison causing NPCs to find the nearest trashcan (rubbish bin) instead of a toilet' Status: We have identified the issue that seems to be causing NPC preference to trashcans rather than toilets and made some progress on solving it. It appears to have stemmed from a previous change for a specific trashcan and we have made some changes in the live game for it but are continuing to work towards a final solution. *'The Bartoli 12G shotgun (New York unlock) can be selected as a concealed weapon, but cannot actually be concealed' Status: We are tracking this and aiming to lock down a permanent solution for how the weapon is configured. *'Terminus Suit (Elusive Target unlock) is not unlocked immediately after completing an ET with a Silent Assassin rating' Status: Whilst the unlock will be awarded properly for most players, this is a known issue that we have tracked to affect a small minority of players, which will continue to affect the live game. However, we will ‘fix’ the issue at the end of each Elusive Target by awarding the suit to everyone that unlocked it. This process can take up to 48 hours from the end of the Elusive Target ending. ---- September Content Roadmap The September Roadmap is almost complete – but not quite! The Angel of Death returns for her moment in the spotlight to round out the month before we look ahead to October – and the release of some long-requested community content and items. Look out for full details through the upcoming October Roadmap. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Game Updates